warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandheart
Appearance and Personality Sandheart is a warrior of IslandClan. He's a tortoiseshell tom with pink eyes; he is 14 moons old. He's determined but emotional and always has friends no matter what happens. His parents are Stonefoot and Shimmersparkle and he has no siblings although he feels like Spottedhead's one because they grew up together. He has no mate but for good reasons. Sandheart never had apprentices, at least not yet, and best of all, he's very lovable and caring from the moment you meet him. Knacks and Skills Sandheart is a very smart and strong cat. His spirit or belief in CloudClan is lacking but he relies on other cats to tell him what's happening. His intelligence and strength is unbelieveably good! As an IslandClan cat should, Sandheart excels in swimming. He and Spottedhead have volunteered to swim before...of course together. He used to be good at climbing trees before he fell and broke some bones. Rainstorm put it right though. Slowly but surely, Spottedhead has been teaching Sandheart to climb again. Sandheart's also good at seeing prey before smelling it. He knows when to pounce and when to listen. Since he's a great fighter, Sandheart has been working on his mighty swat since he was a kit. This warrior can dash like a mouse and still be quiet, and balance on a log without falling off. His stalking skills are excellent just like Spottedhead's. These two warriors would make a dynamic duo! Sandheart's Friends Sandheart is totally lovable which makes him have tons of friends but they can't all make the list... Spottedhead Spottedhead is Sandheart's best friend, they grew up together and will stick together through thick and thin. Spottedhead is a sand-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes and a spunky attitude. While Sandheart seems to have a crush on her, Spottedhead doesn't notice that they could be more than friends. Wildmarsh When Spottedhead abandoned Sandheart for a short while, Wildmarsh was the one who comforted Sandheart. Wildmarsh was very determined and set Sandheart right again. Wildmarsh is a pure black she-cat with piercing green eyes. Mudflower Mudflower was Sandheart's mentor so they always had a special mentor-apprentice bond. When Mudlfower had her kits, Sandheart stood beside her and helped her through it. Mudflower is a pure white she-cat with brown eyes. Before the Series Kithood Sandkit was born to Shimmersparkle and Stonefoot who were around the same age as Dustmask and Crowtail. Shimmersparkle died giving birth to Sandkit. He has no other siblings although he feels like Spottedkit is one because they were born around the same time and grew up together. They were the best friends of the time period and always got into trouble together. Apprenticeship When Sandkit became an apprentice, so did Spottedpaw. Sandpaw's mentor was Mudflower (a new warrior at the time) and Spottedpaw's was Cloudpool, her aunt. Sandpaw seemed to notice that Spottedpaw had a crush on Thornpaw, the bravest apprentice at the time. Together, they shared a den with Thornpaw and Redpaw, the oldest apprentice. Once during a hunting assessment, an adder bit Redpaw and he died soon after. This was Sandpaw's first death and he was devastated as was Thornpaw. He was surprised when Spottedpaw just ignored the fact but he shrugged it off. When Thornpaw became Thorntail, Sandpaw and Spottedpaw was extremely jealous because they felt they were just as good as Thorntail. Soon after, Sandpaw fell out of a tree when trying to chase a squirrel. Spottedpaw and Rainstorm (the medicine cat) took care of him and when Spottedpaw found out his training was to be delayed, Spottedpaw demanded that hers was too. And so continued the friendship, right up to warriorship. Warrior's Life Right as they became warriors, Sandheart's father (the IslandClan deputy) died. It came as a shock for the whole Clan but especially Sandheart. Spottedhead took care of him until Thorntail became deputy. The Clan was falling apart which meant that their leader was dying as well. Spottedhead had her eyes on the prize of being next deputy so she kindly broke it to Sandheart that she needed to spend more time on her training and less with him. Sandheart understood and once she became the deputy, they were BFFs once again, leaving the Thornstar, Spottedhead, Sandheart love triangle far behind. The Great Move Sandheart and Spottedhead were the first cats to notice the dogs. The duo and Fuzzypaw (Spottedhead's apprentice) were on a border patrol when more than 10 dogs started chasing them unexpectedly. Next the mongrels invaded the LivingClan and GuestClan camps, and once Thornstar convinced Yellowstar (the leader of RockClan), they were on the move. In Clans in Need series In Confessions of the Shadow Sandheart is first seen objecting to Yellowstar at the dumpster when Spottedhead and Thornstar bring him back. He's sitting next to Spottedhead when everyone's listening to the leaders and wants to go with them once the leaders and deputies leave. Family Sire: Stonefoot- deceased, suspected CloudClan member Dam: Shimmersparkle- deceased, suspected CloudClan member Education Mentor: Mudflower- living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Apprentices: None Currently Category:Spottedhead's Cats Category:Confessions of the Shadow Characters Category:IslandClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Toms Category:Clans in Need Characters